The Side they never knew
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Naruto X Giver crossover.Naruto,Hinata,Rock Lee,Sakura,and Gaara are sent on a mission to another community for peace. How will they last?And what's with this kid Jonas?NaruHina.Total LeeSaku...slight GaaCookie. Complete.
1. The mission objective

I DO NOT OWN DEH CHARACTERS! OR THE COMMUNITY! Naruto and the rest are owned by the lucky men and women who work for Masashi Kishimoto, and the place they go is from the community in Lois Lowry's book The Giver. During the time Jonas becomes the new receiver. THERE MAY BE SPOILERS! My bud Kannika was going to do something like this too! But I'm not sure…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming you kids." Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, Sakura, and Gaara were in the Tsunade's. She called Gaara over special for this mission because she wasn't to sure of it herself.

"You do realize these nations are one community in this world. There are many."

"Of coarse, we learned about them in the academy!"

"I want you to check this one out. I've never been there, but they don't believe in violence. So I'm not to worried."

"But you are worried enough to have Suna's strongest ninja accompany us. Correct?"

"As always Lee you hit the nail on the head. There are rules of I'm not to sure of. You'll be there about a month. Do you wish to take this on?" They all nodded yes except Gaara whose opinion didn't matter and would have to go no matter what. Naruto always wanted to check out another community._ I didn't think we were aloud to go to other communities! I hope they're fun! I hope they're all like me!_

"You best be ready, that place is a place of sameness."

"Sameness?"

"It means almost everyone is the same and it's rude to notice one's differences."

"Whoa."

"You should just keep your mouth shut the whole time we're there."

"WHAT!?"

"Thank you for that Gaara."

"Hmp."

"I picked you all for special reasons. That's why your not all on your complete teams…This mission isn't hard. Your only duty, collect information to see if we can become allies, and don't die."

"Gulp." The room became tense, Hinata started shaking and Sakura jumped into Lee's chest. Gaara did nothing.

The kids packed, Lee said a tearful good bye to his Sensei, and Gaara made sure he had enough cookies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"No you idiot."

"Gaara, please, this is a mission of peace."

"And eye brows?"

"Please refrain from killing anyone."

"I don't do that as much."

"Thank you Gaara." Lee walked back to Sakura. Naruto and Hinata looked out at the sea, once they land they have a cart ride, and make it to the new community.


	2. Welcome to the community

Yeah, I don't expect this story to be big. But I Like the idea. So of coarse I'll keep it going till I see fit. Whatever. Let's just keep on with the story in which I don't own anything but the plot maybe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"there it is up ahead." Sakura kissed Lee's cheek and Hinata did the same for Naruto. Gaara was reading a rulebook.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"They're all staring at us."

"Duh, they're uniformed, look at us. We're all different."

"I am getting a little nerves, let us just go to the place we will be staying."

Getting there they noticed that everyone had strange 'bikes' as they heard them be called.

"They don't have those in Konaha."

"Or Suna."

"Wonder what they're for."

"We are being fallowed. On the bike things."

"WHOA! THOSE ARE SO COOL! I WANT ONE!" They all got scared from Naruto's yell and fell off.

"Naruto! You Idiot! You can't be loud like that!" Sakura punched his head. The rest of the town gasped.

"What happened?"

"I read the rules in the cart. Hitting isn't aloud. You have to apologize and Naruto has to accept it."

"Grr…Fine. Naruto I'm sor-"

"You have to say apologize."

"How thick was that stupid rulebook?"

"Thick, but no where did it say my cookies are illegal."

"Sigh, Naruto I apologize for beating you."

"And?"

"And for calling you an idiot."

"I accept Sakura! Now, where do I get a bike!?"

"You get it at you ceremony of 9, what does yours do?"

"Ceremony of what?"

"They have ceremonies every year until 12 in December. That means she's 9 or older if she has one."

"You mean I can't have one!?"

"Nope. Not unless your 8 turning 9."

"Not cool."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place seems nice."

"Dullsville."

"Naruto, um, maybe we could look over the rules together. Just to make sure we know them."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll learn um."

"They look so weird."

"Lily! That was rude!"

"I'll apologize if they notice!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Gaara's sand quickly grabbed their ankles and rose them from the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Ahh!"

"Who are you and why are you spying on us."

"Gaara-san! Put them down!"

"…I hate you." Gaara let them down.

"Gaara aside, who are you?"

"I'm Jonas, and this is Lily. Now Lily?

"I apologize for noticing your differences."

"We except Lily-Chan." The little girl smiled as her hair ribbons fell from her hair.

"oops."

"Put them back on Lily."

"You know what's strange Hinata?"

"Wha, what Naruto?"

"Even though they're brother and sister they don't look alike."

"It is a little strange."

"So, how many people are in your family units back in your community?"

"Um…what?"

"3, my brother, my sister, and me."

"What?"

"Ours aren't like yours. Two people fall in love and can have how many kids they want of any gender."

"That must be strange!"

"Little, I hate my family."

"Gaara!"

"Hate is not proper grammar. You should say you dislike, but not about your family unit!"

"Either let me use sand coffin, or give me a cookie!"

"Here is you cookie."

"I'm going for a walk. Any of you bother me I will have your blood in my gourd."

"Gulp."

"yeah, yeah, I kicked your butt once I'll do it again."

"You guys sure are…different."

"Lily!"

"No need, she is just over come, hopefully she will get more used to us. How rude, you know Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura. I am Rock Lee."

"And I'm Hinata."

"I welcome you to our community."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas took Lily home after meeting with the guests. _They're so strange, maybe the giver will know more about their community. I want to know about them. They know already what I'm learning._

"So, who wants to describe their feelings first today?" Lily raised her hand to go first as always.

"Fine you can go first."

"I felt two things today! First I felt excited when the new people came! They were so different it was exciting! But then when we went to check them out I felt scared because one could use strange gravel to lift me and Jonas!" Jonas didn't pay attention to the talk about Lily's feelings. He still didn't tell anyone he wasn't taking the pill. And not only did he have stirrings for Fiona, but that new girl with pale eyes. He couldn't get his mind off her.


	3. Jonas's mind

This got lots of reviews pretty quick. Cool! Thanks for them all! This idea is still just beginning, but it will be "It will be the best!" Lee! Wait till the story starts to talk!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas woke up this morning, the guests have been here only a day. He woke up and listened through the morning dream rituals. Then he left to school.

During Lunch, he couldn't bear to be near Asher and Fiona, not able to talk about his training he wouldn't have the same time as they would. In the distance he noticed one of the guests, the one with huge eye brows, by the gate speaking with the one with a strange mark on his forehead.

"Gaara, how many times have I told you not to hurt anyone."

"No one cared, I over heard the council saying that they were going to release them anyways."

"What is that."

"It's when they go else where. And they never come back."

"Jonas? Should you not be at school? Or training?"

"It's Lunch. What did you do with the one who was supposed to be released?"

"…I killed them." Gaara turned and walked back to his dwellings. Lee shook his head and walked towards the meadow. _Killed? Killed? Why? How could another human kill another human? Just another thing _ _I will have to ask the giver…_

------------------------------------------------

Jonas couldn't help but take the long way there, he saw Naruto in the square with nothing to do.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"Ah, touché."

"Hey, wanna see something cool?"

"What?"

"NINJA ART! NINJA CENTERFOLD!" (For those who don't know, that's what the manga calls the sexy jutsu!)

Jonas looked as his new friend went poof in smoke. When it cleared a little, he saw, not Naruto, but a clothes less women. People gathered around.

"_Well? What do you think?"_ Everyone but Jonas was gasping, Jonas flew backwards with a nosebleed.

"humina, oh uhg…"

"Jonas?"

"…"

"Are you dead?" He felt something sharp spike his butt. He jumped up.

"Good! It didn't kill you!"

"I have to go! Now!" Jonas felt stranger then he ever has. It wasn't a normal stirring, it was a stronger one. He ran fast to the giver. He had so many questions.

-----------------------------------------------------

"These people are weird!"

"They're just like us Jonas." Jonas suddenly felt confused.

"Where they come from, how they act is normal, they see color and are both valiant and violent. The world of the shinobi."

"Shinobi?"

"I think I have a few memories of when I myself visited this community, 12 years ago during an epic fight. I was lucky. To get away."

"What happened?"

"Why don't I give you this memory. Lie down…"

Jonas lied on his back as he has before. Waiting to receive this memory.

------------------

_Suddenly, Jonas was in a forest, bet near a community…_


	4. The memory given

As we recall, the giver is about to give Jonas a memory of 12 years ago. What could it be? I think we all know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jonas look around at this new environment. Until he heard a roar and looked up. Standing above him was a monster none like he has ever seen. With 9 red tails standing tall above the trees.__ It's a…a…_he couldn't find the word for a creature like this._ Suddenly, men and women were jumping from trees, and a giant frog appeared. Sitting atop the frog he could barley see a man. _

The memory ended there. "Well?"

"What was that thing?"

"A demon."

"A demon?"

"Powerful beings."

"What happened to it? And how could a frog be that big?"

"Well, I'm not sure with the frog, but atop him was someone known as the fourth Hokage. One of the leaders of the community our guests live in. He sealed the demon away, hopefully never to return."

"Where is it sealed."

"Well, I believe in a boy. But I don't know who, after seeing something like that, I got out of there. It's very dangerous place Jonas. When there's war. But a beautiful and happy place all other times."

"Is their community like ours?"

------------------------------------------------

During this, Lee was entertaining kids.

"See? Watch this." He aimed for a tree yards away, and threw the kunai. Hitting it's mark.

"Cool!"

"Do it again!"

"Again? Well, I am out of kunai, I threw them all."

"I can get them Lee!"

"No lily! I want to get um!"

"There is a lot, it will be faster if you both do, but be careful. They are very sharp."

As Lily and the boy ran off, Naruto came up to Lee.

"Hey Buuuuuudddddyyyy!"

"What is it Naruto-san?"

"Want a drink?"

"I guess." Naruto handed Lee a bottle and ran off laughing. Lee shrugged it off and took a drink, till he heard Hinata and Sakura run up.

"LEE!"

"Lee."

"Yuck, this tastes weird."

"That's because it's sake! Naruto brought it cause he thought it would be funny."

"Sake?" Lee felt really strange.

----------------------------------------------------

"_Their community is nothing like ours. It's beautiful and everyone makes their own choices." "How could they be happy that way?" "Because, they know what Love really is."_

These words filled Jonas's head. How could people who fight know what love means? Fighting doesn't bring love…or is there something more he doesn't see?

"Huh? Lee?"

"I…I throw Kunai very goodly! Watch Sakura-senpaii!"

"Lee! No please!"


	5. Lee's power

Do you readers really like it? You're not just being nice? Cool! Lee just got drunk, what the heck is going to happen?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was wobbling back and forth on one leg. "Sakura, what's with Lee?"

"He's drunk."

"What's that mean?"

"We all might die if someone pisses Lee off."

"Thank you for that comment Gaara. Sake is bad, it makes Lee very…uncontrollable."

Jonas stared at his green suited wearing friend. His face was pink like Gabriel's, and he was making a weird noise.

"Hic, Hic, I feel reaaaallllly weird."

"Lee, don't do anything I'm going to hit you for later!"

"Hic, Sakura…Your soooo pretty, pretty Sakura-senpaii."

"Lee, your drunk."

"I'm not!" His friend leaned back, then charged at Gaara. The incredibly small rocks the giver called sand rushed to block Lee's fist.

"Your stupid sand won't protect you forever Baka!"

"I'd love to see you hit me." Lee seemed to get angrier. His speed was amazing. Jonas has only seen bikes racing at full speed as fast as Lee now. And nothing is controlled. Lee soon missed Gaara and ran smack into a building, making the wall crumble.

"Whoa."

"Jonas! Did you see what Lee just did?" The owner of the bike repair shop that had the wall that was just destroyed by a drunk teenager rushed out.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!? This is-"

'Don't yell at me!" Lee made a clean blow right to his chin, the man flew up and scrambled to hold on to the roof shingles.

"Wow."

"I'm so sorry sir! Naruto, the one with marks on his face, gave him a substance that turns him temporarily dangerous!"

"I'm not dangerous to yOu Sakura!" Lee wobbled up and held Sakura close, then swung her down and pressed his lips to hers. He remembers this as a memory of love. A kiss. Lee kissed her…

"Jonas! What is that? Why is Lee doing that? Isn't that not allowed?"

"Questions Lily-billy, you know not to do that." Jonas was looking for an excuse not to tell, Lee's going to be in big trouble.

------------------------------------------------------

"TODAY IS AN UNSCEDUALED HOLIDAY" The announcement came on the loud speaker, he was hoping today would be so he could see if Lee wasn't released. He hopes everyone is still there.

"Hello?"

"Who is knocking so loud!?"

"Hello Jonas…"

"Hello Hinata, my guess is Lee is still here."

"Yeah, this old man came and said This was Lee's first major offense, so he's fine for now. Believe it." They went easier because they were visitors. Lee broke quite a few major rules. "Is he sick?"

"Sort of, it's called a-" Lee threw up. "Hangover. You get it after you drink."

"So, everyone's fine?"

"Yes."

"What was with the announcement this morning? What's an unscheduled Holiday?"

"It means everyone gets the day off, it happens every once and a while."

"We have those!"

"But Naruto, we always know when we have ours. They're scheduled."

"Hinata! The point is, besides there are people here, this is the only other similarity I've found! Believe it!"

"I'm so sorry Naruto…"

"Ahh, don't be." Jonas got a weird feeling in his stomach whenever Hinata spoke. Just like with…their probably looking for him.

"I have to go. Sorry, my friends are probably looking for me."

"Ok Jonas."

"Everyone be quiet."

"You shut it."


	6. One of the saddest things, ever wrote

XD I'm glad you people like this fanfiction! (tears of youthful joy)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was sitting alone on the roof as he does ever night. No sleeping means he doesn't need a bed. Plus this lets him get a quieter view of this community. With all it's strange rules and customs. Then again, he was as weird to these people as they were to him. Everyone had the same eyes, of nothing, except Jonas. His eyes had emotion, and they were filled with wonder. He heard a babies cry come from Jonas's. With nothing better to do, he fallowed it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Gaara!? What are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep. Why isn't an adult caring for that baby?"

"Truthfully, only I can make him stop." Gaara stared at Jonas strangely, he knows Jonas goes somewhere every day, Tomorrow, he's going to find out where.

-------------------------

"Your beyond crazy Gaara!" Gaara told the others of the idea he had, they weren't buying it.

"We can not."

"Why not?"

"Because…Because…" That was a good question, no one had an answer for that.

"Fine, as much as I ate letting Gaara win, this maybe a good idea. But we'll need a plan." The five ninja students began the scheme.

---------------------------

They waited for the second the doors open, then Gaara held it with his sand and everyone ran in. Naruto knocked out the lady, (which Sakura could have used a genjutsu on her to make her not see anything, but Naruto never wants to do things that way.)

The boys pried open the next door to revile Jonas and an old man.

"What is this?"

"You're the children from the village Jonas always speaks of."

"Yeah."

"Your not suppose to be in here."

"Told you Gaara."

"It doesn't well matter, you know a much as I do."

"Huh?"

"Jonas, where they're from, they all have these memories, not just one person."

Jonas looked dumbfounded.

"Does everything work well?"

"Yeah, but who's the old man? Believe it."

"I'm the Giver, the holder of memories."

"Oh…wait, no one here has memory?" The Giver explained to the confuzzled ninja about their community. By the end, they were still clueless.

"How can you not see color?"

"No wonder they never bothered about Lee's choice of colors." Lee shot Gaara an evil look. Gaara shot one right back.

--------------------------------

"Giver, can we see today's release?"

"I always wanted to know what that is."

"Very well, I will show you."

The Giver called his clerk (who was now awake) and she turned on the monitor for today's release. And the twins are born, (NOTE! SPOILER ALERT!), and then weighted.

One was taken, and the other Jonas's father placed on the table. And pulled out a syringe. Then stuck it right into the baby's forehead. Jonas, Naruto, and Sakura cringed, none liked Needles at all. Soon, the baby stopped moving all together. It, was dead. Sakura began crying into Lee's lap, who himself was doing his best to hold back tears to no avail. Hinata and Naruto were hugging with tears streaming down both their faces. Gaara looked even as though he was about to cry. Jonas was face first on the Giver's bed crying harder then any of them, because his own father did that. Murdered the baby. (please don't hate me for this, this is what happened in the book.)

"Oh my…" Gaara had a tear fall down his cheek. In a whisper, he said.

"It didn't even get a chance, to find it's purpose. To feel life."

Sakura and Lee were bawling as the giver didn't know what to do with 6 crying teenagers.

They stayed, and together, all came up, with a plan of action. To let everyone feel the memories, and to help find a new place to call his home.


	7. Mission: FAILED

I'm so sorry I had to write about the death of the baby…I really am, It's not something I think I want to do again. I don't own Naruto or his friends or the characters in the book. SPOILER WARNINGS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They planned that night to set the town free of it's blindness. Jonas is going to run. And Naruto and buddies, and Gaara, are going to help him and the town be free. There's only one problem. Jonas's father and Gabe…

"You know, Gabe couldn't sleep without you."

"Oh?"

"They decided he'll never be strong enough, so they're going to release him." Then in that voice used to babies. "That's right! Gabe's going bye bye to Elsewhere!" Gabe waved a little smiling, Jonas had a horrible pain in his stomach._ Not Gabe, Not Gabriel…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Konaha, and one Suna, gang were waiting near the river for Jonas, they were going to stage Jonas's death. This mission decided by all 5, was a failer. They're going to get Jonas safe, then return to Konaha and give their report. And it's not going to be good. They soon saw Jonas riding up on a bike much bigger then his own.

"Jonas, Why do you have an adult's bike?"

"Ga!"

"Jonas! Why do you have Gabriel?!"

"My father is going to release him!...and I've been giving him memories." They all were shocked.

"Jonas!"

"That was not a wise decision!" They looked at Jonas with spite at this. What if this never happened? All but Gaara and Hinata.

"I-I think it was sweet to give Gabriel memories Jonas."

"Hinata!?"

"Everyone deserves this right. And Gabriel never had a great life, it's only fair he could get some of those memories too…" Everyone was more shocked that she spoke, but they saw her point. Gaara seemed too distant for the normal sand ninja. Something was troubling him…troubling, Gaara? Lee noticed, everyone was too busy with Gabe.

-------------------------------------

They came out of town. Jonas slowly on an overly big bike, the ninja right next to him running, doesn't seem fair that they don't have bikes now does it? But they are ninja. They soon saw searcher planes over head, Jonas thought of cold, and the others had Gaara's sand which was always cold. After a while, they soon saw…animals. Animals. Lee found a squirrel and was happy, Naruto used the shadow clones to catch fish, but wasn't to lucky.

The path became uneven, Jonas fell a few times, before they used to have to travel by night so not to be seen by the planes, but they come so slowly, and soon stopped. And a new thing they began to see. Rain.


	8. The Final

A/N: We have come to the final chapter of this story

**A/N: We have come to the final chapter of this story. Everybody cheer loudly. Because after this, I'm sick of the Giver. I have read it, wrote too many paragraphs in class. Now were getting onto a **_**much**_** fun-er concept. Notice attempt at writing sarcasm. ****I do not own the characters.**

The rain beat down on the sullen heroes. They began to get depressed. Especially Gaara, rain is his worst enemy. Water and sand do not mix. As they trekked along, Gabe simpered, Lee huddled over Sakura trying to keep her warm, Gaara huddled over his cookies, and Hinata and Naruto cuddled together. The air became crisp and their noses turned red from the cold. The rain fell less and in it's place, snow.

"No, no, no." Lee said crying on every no, too bad the tears froze to his face.

" I-I-I, h-h-hate the c-c-cold!" Gaara and Jonas stuttered. The simple snowing became a blizzard and all the young kids began to cry. Tears just making their faces colder. In the distance, Jonas saw a hill in the distance and pointed at it.

"T-That's the hill from my memory, a sled down." They turned to him. Jonas threw the bike and they ran up the hill. Only to find exactly what Jonas said, a sled.

"Impossible." Gaara muttered. The rest already climbed on and Gaara climbed on too. Lee pushed off the back and all of them…slid down…

* * *

The sled speed up and they smiled and laughed. Even freezing to death as they did…well, not to death, they saw a light and stared.

"Crap, we're going to die." Naruto said. They all screamed fearing the light and it over took them.

The sled jumped from a cliff and The ninja kids grabbed Jonas and Gabe and held on to the cliff side. They looked to see where they were.

"Oh my god." Sakura said.

"I-It can not be possible." Lee said amazed. What they saw, was Konaha. And they were holding onto the third hokage's face.

"Not possible! No way! That means we took the long way to that stupid place anyways!" Naruto said angrily waking up the warming Gabe.

"So…This is your community? The color. The sound. The people all looking different…It's beautiful." Jonas said staring at the town. Gaara had tears rolling down his face because his cookies froze to ice.

"We need to go see Tsunade. Now."

_This is…strange._

Tsunade thought after the kids gave their report. They nearly scared the crap out of her when they walked in, seeing as how they were supposed to return in a week.

"What do we do with Jonas and Gabe?" She looked at the two new boys.

"Their eyes resemble byakugon, don't they?" The others looked. They never really noticed.

"Hey! They do!" Naruto said.

"Maybe…they had beyakugon, and that's why he could receive memories." Hinata said.

"Yes. I want them to stay at the Hyuga house for now. Till I can think of something else." Jonas nodded to Tsunade.

"I thank you for letting us stay." Jonas said. Tsunade looked freaked. She wasn't used to such politeness. Naruto smacked Jonas's head.

"You have so much to learn about being a kid from Konaha. But Luckily, you got us to help you. Believe it." Naruto said. They all smiled to the boys from a community of sameness. And prepared to enter a community of strange, and wonderful new experiences.

**There! All done. Suckish ending huh? Hey, if anyone wants to pick up this story, and explain Jonas's new life in Konaha go ahead. Just tell me you're going to first! Well. That's it. But I have other stories! –laughs- But you do what ya want!**


End file.
